


A Shy Date - cannonxoc pairing

by dontask996



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontask996/pseuds/dontask996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had always viewed Naname as a friend, but when feelings started forming that were more than a friend, the shy male does his best to tell the other how he feels in this adorable story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shy Date - cannonxoc pairing

What exactly was Tsukishima thinking? He’d be spending occasional time with Naname, which was normally her finding him utterly lost and wondering around. She was kind to him, at least when she wasn’t irritated. The blond was normally shy, timid, and always not knowing how to really act around his brunette friend, so when he suddenly started feeling differently towards her, it left the male more shy and timid than he originally was.

Over time, his heart started to race when he was around Naname, his face would flush if she smiled at him a certain way, and as if his stuttering wasn’t bad already, he could hardly get any words out when he wanted to talk to her. While Naname didn’t particularly care about how shy he was or how he talked, when she noticed him hardly able to speak, it left her slightly worried.

"Hey. Are you okay? Did you loose your voice or something blondy?" Naname asked, looking at her shy friend.

Tsukishima could only shake his head no, hiding his flushed face in his scarf. He didn’t want her to see how he was blushing, but it seemed to only cause Naname to question him more, which was causing the blond to bite his lip. He didn’t want her thinking he was sick, or didn’t want to talk to her anymore, but what he suddenly said when he attempted to talk to her wasn’t at all what he meant to do.

"Will you go out on a date with me!?" the blond suddenly asked, half bowing before he blinked and quickly stood back up, flailing his hands about. "I-I-I mean y-y-you don’t h-have to! I-I just…"

Naname blinked some, taken aback by the blond’s sudden question. She didn’t expect her friend to ask her such a question, and more-so she didn’t expect him to do it so suddenly either. Giving a small grin, Naname shoved her hands into her pockets. “Sure,” she said. To her, it was just a free meal. No strings attached. It wasn’t like he was asking for sex or anything more physical.

Tsukishima’s eye widened as he swore he could of felt his heart skip a beat for a second as he smiled. “T-thank you! I-I’ll come pick you up around six. O-o-okay?”

"Assuming you don’t get lost again, alright," Naname said as the two parted ways to get ready. "I think I should of told him my address again.. Eh, he’ll be fine."

Tsukishima ended up lost some on his way home, but evetually managed to find it after asking directions as he blinked some. Was he really going on a date with Naname? The blond had no idea what to do even do when going on a date. Where should he take her? A movie? Dinner? Dinner sounded like a good idea to him as he went to shower and get ready.

Naname on the other hand was wondering if she really should go on the date with the blond. He was a sweet guy, and while she normally would just use guys who entertained her for her own amusement, getting rid of them once she became bored, Naname felt kind of bad almost using Tsukishima in a way. Sure, she was his friend, but she was in a sense leading him on now.

"Tch, not like I care," Naname said, denying the fact she did as she went to take a shower and get ready, or at least make herself decent enough for a date.

Sure enough, Tsukishima was late, and Naname was left sitting on her couch watching her TV, knowing the male had to of gotten lost, again. She was thankful though to hear a knock at the door, finding the blond on the other side when she opened it, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. He’s actually dressed nice, of course he still had his scarf on, but he actually seemed to have managed to find a suitable jacket to go with his attire, making him look in a way, handsome to Naname.

"Took you long enough," Naname said, looking away some as she attempted not to stare.

"S-sorry. I-I thought I could make it here b-by myself, but I got l-lost again," the blond said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I-I’m going to t-take out out to d-dinner. W-where would you l-like to go?"

"Surprise me," Naname said as she grabbed her keys to her apartment and followed the male out after locking the door.

Tsukishima didn’t really know where to take Naname, and after a while of wondering, the female eventually tugged him into the closest restaurant she could find. The blond held up his hand and shoved two fingers to the waiter as he grabbed some menus and took them to a table. He was still pretty shy, but did his best to be a gentleman to Naname as he pulled out her chair for her so she could sit first before taking his seat.

"I-I’m sorry I c-couldn’t find a restaurant f-for us," Tsukishima said as he looked at the menu, finding the place specialized in hot pots and mainly showed what types were available to choose from. He wondered what food Naname liked as he looked at her.

"It’s fine," Naname said, looking at the menu.

"Y-you can get w-whatever you want," the blond told her as she looked at him, then back at the list of various meats and seafood in her hands. What should she get? She could easily get the most expensive thing, but she also couldn’t find it in her to cause Tsukishima to pay such money on her like she would other guys.

"You pick," Naname finally said, setting the menu down.

"A-alright!" Tsukishima said, scanning the menu with his red eyes for a moment. What would she want? She always ate sushi, so maybe she’d want some type of seafood? Maybe they could share? He looked around, seeing how big the hot pots were and if it was possible to. They seemed a decent size, so maybe they could? Would she mind that?

"D-do you w-want to share o-one with m-me?" He finally asked.

Naname blinked some. No one ever asked her if she wanted to share the food. Normally Naname was the one offering to share hers, at least with Tsukishima she did. She looked down to hide a blush, nodding as a waitress came over, setting down a tea pot and tea cups along with some water for the two.

"What can I get you two this evening?" she asked as Tsukishima looked at her before realizing she was wanting to take their order, causing him to quickly pick back up the menu.

"O-oh! C-can we please share you s-sea food h-hot pot?" the blond asked nervously.

"Of course you can. Did you want the normal size, or the larger one that’s for larger groups of people?" the waitress asked, causing the male to swallow nervously.

He hadn’t noticed there were different sizes, and he looked at Nananme, thinking some. She didn’t seem to eat much food, but at the same time, she did enjoy her fair amount of sushi and sweets. Would the small size be enough for the two of them? He didn’t want her feeling like she couldn’t eat as much as she wanted as he looked to the waitress before answering. “T-the large size p-please.”

"Alright. I’ll get that order in and it sould be out shortly."

"T-thank you," the blond said as the waitress took the menus, leaving the two alone at the table. Tsukishima wasn’t sure really what to do, but when he saw Naname’s empty teacup, trembling hands from being so nervous finally reached out to pour her some tea, even adding sugar to it like he’d seen her do as he used his spoon to mix it for her.

Naname just sat there, blinking in utter confusion. Here Tsukishima was, being nice to her. He’d ordered food taking into consideration what she liked, and now he was pouring and making her tea for her as she watched him slide the teacup over to her as she just looked at it. Why was he being different than the other guys she’s used and allowed to take her places?

Noticing Naname just staring at the teacup, Tsukishima wondered if he made it the wrong way for her as he had hoped that wasn’t the case. “I-is something wrong?” he hesitantly asked after pouring himself his tea.

"No. It’s nothing," Naname said, scooping out a piece of ice from her water and sliding it into her tea with a ‘plunk’ sound.

"A-alright," was all the way spoken after that question.

Dinner was rather quiet, and while Tsukishima wanted to start a conversation, it seemed Naname was side tracked, possibly thinking of something as the two ate. Then again, what was he supposed to talk about? He’d never really been on a date. Sure, he’d gone places with Naname to get ice cream of suishi, but that was normally after finding him hopelessly lost.  
It was only after the two were finished and the blond paid for the meal that he finally spoke up as they made their way back to Naname’s place. “U-uhm… N-naname….”  
"Hmm? What is it?" Naname asked, stopping and looking at the male.

"D-did you not enjoy d-dinner with me?"

"Dinner was fine, why are you asking?"

"W-well j-just.. you were r-really quiet during it… L-like you didn’t want to talk and were t-thinking about something," Tsukishima replied, fiddling with his scarf some.

'So he noticed,' Naname thought to herself as she placed her hands into her pockets and gave a small sigh. “I was thinking about something, but everything’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Naname said as she turned to start walking again, only to have her wrist grabbed as she was stopped.

"W-wait! I-I’m sorry if I-I did something wrong d-during out date. O-or upset you!" the blond quickly said, causing Naname to look at him as he looked down with a blush. "I-I know I’m p-pretty shy… and always g-get lost.. b-but, I wanted to t-thank you some how for it all…"

"You didn’t have to do th-," Naname started to say only to have Tsukishima cut her off.

"B-but I wanted to! I-I wanted to thank you! B-but I also wanted to show you somehow th-that I… well…."

Naname knew where this was going. He was going to tell her he liked her, which she honestly hoped he wouldn’t. She was interested in dating, she never was due to never having a reason to even bother with such a silly thing. But Tsukishima was somehow different. He treated her differently than what other guys had done when they took her on dates. Normally they were too full of themsleves, and that’s what caused Naname to become entertained by them and keep them around a while, until they tried something like this, or to get into her pants.

"Look I…," Naname started. She wanted to reject him, turn his feelings down and tell him that she didn’t feel the same, but she couldn’t for some reason. He’d done things that were so nice for her. He’d even bothered trying to look as best as he could, got her her favorite food to share with her. Those were good reasons to feel like she might actually like him back herself, right? She did remember blushing at times, and thinking he was and still is handsome dressed how he looks currently.

"N-Naname. Y-you don’t have to f-feel the same w-way," Tsukishima finally told her. "I-I just-" he went to continue before Naname cut him off.

"I do feel the same way."

"W-what?"

"You hard of hearing? I said I do feel the same way. Normally I don’t… but for some reason I can’t really find it in me to turn you down or tell you I’m not interested, when I’ve been given enough reasons to know I clearly am…"

"T-then w-would you m-mind… m-maybe.. if you want to… b-being my… g-girlfriend?" the blond asked, hiding his face in his scarf in embarrassment.

Naname smiled some, looking at the male before she stepped closer to him, gently tugging his scarf away from his face as she went to get on her tip toes to kiss him softly on the lips for a second before pulling away. “Sure,” she said, seeing the male’s face light up like a red beacon as he just hid his face back in his scarf, causing Naname to laugh lightly as she took the male’s hand.

"C’mon, let’s go home," she said softly, seeing her now boyfriend nod shyly as he followed her, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"O-okay!"


End file.
